Un goût de Caramelldansen
by Anotherstep
Summary: Voilà comment je me suis retrouvé à 23h chez Mathieu à danser la Caramelldansen. OS-Matoine Guimauve


Bonjours, bonsoirs à tous et bienvenue pour cette OS pleine de guimauve (ah, ça dégouline de partout, brr). Je vous souhaite du plaisir à la lire, au moins autant que j'en ai eu à l'écrire sinon ce serai dommage, et je vous laisse profiter.

Disclaimer: bon, je ne pense pas que ce soit terrible si je ne le précise pas mais ni Mathieu Sommet, ni Antoine Daniel, ni même le chat ne m'appartiennent (ça fait bizarre de dire ça, c'est comme si c'était des objets) ni la Caramelldansen.

Si vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça me ferait très plaisir ^^

* * *

Avez-vous déjà essayé de danser la Caramelldansen en entier? Si vous êtes otaku comme moi, sûrement. Et bien je vais vous étonner mais moi jamais. Pour tout vous dire, à 24 ans, ce soir est la première fois que je vais le faire. Devant une caméra. Chez Mathieu Sommet. AVEC Mathieu Sommet. J'attends juste qu'il finisse de nourrir son chat, et je lance la caméra, puis la musique, et vous allez l'avoir votre putain de collaboration. Ca faisait depuis asser longtemps que nous avions envie de sortir, en plus de la grande collaboration que nous préparons depuis la polymanga, une mini-vidéo ou nous réaliserions l'un des nombreux défis que vous nous avez envoyés. Mais on avait du mal à trouver quelque chose de pertinant dans les propositions. Parmis toutes les demandes de bisous et de - oh mon dieu me dites pas que j'ai réellement lu ce truc et que quelqu'un l'a réellement envoyé - on a déniché quelques mini-défis, pas trop difficiles qu'on peut, sans trop de risques, publier sur youtube. Et c'est comme ça que je me retrouve à 23h avec mon collègue et ami devant son mur d'émission à attendre la fin de l'introduction de la Caramelldansen anxieusement. Attention, quelques secondes... Et on est partis! Hoplà! Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'on doit avoir l'air de cloches comme ça... Le rythme effréné de cette musique nippone que j'adore accompagne les battements de mon coeur, l'anxiété part peu à peu et je me surprends à bien m'amuser. Je tente quelques pas en rythme à gauche... Ca a l'air d'aller. Vers la droite... Sbam! Je rentre en coalition avec Mathieu qui se tourne vers moi et me dit, sans cesser le mouvement de ses mains au dessus de sa tête ni de ses hanches:

"Bah alors la grande perche? Même pas capable de garder un minimum d'endurence?

Je le regarde sourire en se dandinant et lui réponds en ricannant:

- J'en ai mais tu ne me demandes pas les exercices que je sais faire.

Mon ami arrête de danser pour se tourner vers moi, l'air faussement outré

- Voyons, pas devant les fans! Nous sommes déjà les sujet de si nombreuses fanfics... Mieux vaut éviter de les alimenter.

- C'est trop tard, crois moi.

Nous restons là à nous regarder pendant un certain temps puis, comme d'un commun accord, nous éclatons purement et simplement de rire; nous nous tordons et nous oublions la musique et le défi. Quand l'esprit de la raison nous souffle enfin de nous réveiller, il est trop tard; la musique est terminée.

-Bon et bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à recommencer la vidéo.

Je regarde mon ami comme s'il était devenu transparent

-Non mais attends, je sais pas si je vais tenir moi!

- Mais si, je sais que tu peux être très endurent mon petit Antoine.

-Petit? Et c'est toi qui dit ça?

Et c'est repartit pour un fou rire. Ce n'est que dix bonnes minutes plus tard que nous relançons enfin la musique et recommençons à danser. Et cette fois-ci, pas de fantaisies: je resterais à ma place. Tout se déroulait à merveille et je gardais le rythme endiablé de la danse avec brio quand il apparut; le point de côté. Je n'en peux plus, il me scie littéralement le flanc ce connard! Aller, aller! Mais bon sang, cette chanson n'était pas si longue d'habitude? Si? Aller, encore un peu... Non, ça suffit. Je m'arrête de danser et me jette sur le sol. Surpris, Mathieu s'arrête également, me regarde... Et la musique se termine.

-Ah, merde, j'aurais pu finir!

-Bah oui, heureusement que môssieur est endurent dit donc.

Je lui souris et décide de tenter une manoeuvre risquée. Je ne l'aurais pas fait si j'avais cru un seul instant qu'il serait entré dans le jeu mais je dis:

- Je préfèrerais encore qu'on s'embrasse, ce serais moins fatiguant. En tout cas tu ne me referas pas danser la Caramelldansen, désolé.

- Ah oui?

- Oui.

- Bah, si vraiment tu veux...

Là j'ai décroché. Je me rapelle juste de l'avoir vu se rapprocher dangeureusement de moi, poser une main sur ma joue, je me rapelle avoir sourit pathétiquement, je me souviens d'un contact doux contre mes lèvres, d'un immense sentiment de bien être; la dernière chose que je peux vous racconter c'est m'être dit "merde" tout en pensant "ouf".


End file.
